Gary Golden
}} about forty years late. Cast and crew only, boss.|Gary Golden}} Gary Golden is a character in . He is the leader of the Hollywood Nosferatu and his clan's primogen within Prince Sebastian LaCroix's Camarilla. Background Early life Gary was a famous actor living in Hollywood. His fame and prestige peaked during the 1930s and 1940s. At some point, he was Embraced by a Nosferatu and became his clan's primogen. In 1960, he disappeared from the world of mortals, who officially pronounced him dead in 1965. It is likely that his transformation is the reason for his cynicism and sarcastic, often self-effacing humor. As he himself states about his face, "I like looking at it in the mirror. Builds character." Events of Bloodlines Gary must be found by the fledgling in order to find the Ankaran Sarcophagus. The fledgling is tasked with finding him by traveling through the Sewers and then the Warrens. When the fledgling first comes into contact with Gary, only his voice is heard at first, as he is using Obfuscate. He begins to speak to the fledgling when they walk into a room where he is host to a party of sorts, complete with corpses and rats. He then ends Obfuscate and appears behind the fledgling. If the fledgling is responsive to his obfuscation Gary claims to be "the voice in your head." If the fledgling is a Malkavian, they can humorously reply that Gary sounds nothing like the voice in their head, to which Gary answers, "Maybe I killed the voice in your head, boss." Calling the fledgling "boss" is something he does quite often. As this cannot be commented on, it is unknown as to why he does this, though many see it as an act of irony. Gary sends the fledgling to Chinatown in order to save a fellow Nosferatu of his. When asked why can't he do this himself, he mentions being highly unpopular in Chinatown. After the quest is complete, he reveals that the Sarcophagus is now in the possession of the Giovanni family, and will wish the fledgling luck, saying, "Give 'em one from Gary." After this, he will also send the fledgling various e-mails asking them to retrieve objects. After these side quests are complete, he sends the fledgling posters with various women in risque positions as a thank you. Abilities As a primogen, he is undoubtedly a powerful vampire. He is very skilled in using Obfuscate. Personality and Traits While this is far more apparent if the fledgling is a Nosferatu, the game subtly implies that Gary is a much better person than he comes off as. He uses the fledgling just as much as everyone else in the game, but he is far more candid about it; he keeps his word when he makes a deal with the fledgling; he appreciates it if the fledgling is straightforward with him; and, if the fledgling is a Nosferatu, he supplies them with their second haven. Despite being a Camarilla primogen, Gary sells his info freely to the Camarilla's enemies, has no bones about flaunting this fact in LaCroix's face, and has no respect for LaCroix, his fellow primogen, or any members of the Camarilla whatsoever. Related Quests ; I Spy Barabus :Gary won't divulge information about the Ankaran Sarcophagus unless the fledgling rescues one of his agents from the clutches of the Fu Syndicate. Trivia *Gary comments on his hatred for the Toreador, who, according to him, deny their vampiric nature and are nothing more than a waste of blood. This dislike of the Toreador is common among the Nosferatu because of their ingrained complex about physical beauty. If the fledgling is a Toreador, Gary will state this without prompt from the fledgling’s chosen dialogue. **This is proven further as Gary's childe Imalia was Embraced by him simply because of her vanity and egotistical personality about her beauty. *In some countries (generally in South America) calling someone 'boss' is a way of asserting power over that person. The irony being in that, while that person appears to be subservient to you (like an employee to a boss), they are the ones actually holding the upper hand. External links * Navigation es: Category:Characters Category:Vampires (Kindred) Category:Nosferatu Category:Primogen Category:Camarilla Category:Sires Category:Hollywood residents Category:Characters (Bloodlines) Category:Supporting Characters